Forever
by Dice135
Summary: Susan falls in love with Caspian and when it is time for her to return Aslan gives them a choice but she declines knowing that oneday she will return when Narnia needed her again.Months later she returns and finds out that only a year has passed. She must fight this new evil and try to stay in Narnia Forever But is she able to.Rating may change.First Narnian Fic.


Forever

My name is Susan Pevensie. I was born in Finchley, England to Helen and Leo Pevensie. Over a year ago my siblings and i entered the world of Narnia where we discovered talking animals and evil witches. We defeated the White Witch and saved Narnia. We then ruled for the next 20 years at Cair Paravel. we went hunting one day and we went back threw the wardrobe. Where we stayed for a year. We got impatient because we knew that we would return to Narnia one day. That did not stop our impatience, however. We sat on a bench at the train station waiting for our train when we were suddenly thrown back into Narnia. We found our beloved Cair Paravel was destroyed. We realized that much more time must have passed than in our world. We quickly found our old room that was underground that held our prized possessions. We Opened our own Golden chest. Now just because our chests our made of gold does not mean we were selfish rulers. No Narnian ever had to go to sleep hungry. We opened Cair Paravel for those who didn't have enough food. We gave them a hot meal and a soft warm bed and care if they were sick. This was why it was called the Golden Age. We took our clothes and prized weapons and quickly left. We wondered why we were her and how we were here. As we walked along the beach we saw humans trying to drown a Narnian. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and shouted for them to drop him. They then tossed him into the river. Pete jumped in and saved him. We then found out about the Telemarines and how they destroyed Narnia. Apparently their prince, Prince Caspian X blew the horn. We spent the next few days looking for him and the other Narnians. When we did we were formally introduced to Caspian. They left the talking to him to me because i apparently always had a way of getting information from people. This is when I fell in love. This is where my story of love and heartbreak begins. It begins with a simple question.

My Name is Prince Caspian X. My mother died giving me life and i was raised by my uncle and father. My father was the king until a few days ago when he died in his sleep. I was awoken from sleep one late night by my tutor. I thought it was to look at the stars and learn more about them. My tutor told me my life is in danger because my aunt, Lady Prunaprismia, has given birth to a son. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my cloak. He led me to my closet where there was a stair case and we ran down but not before i saw my uncles men shoot arrows into my bed where i had lied moments ago. We ran and i took some armor and a sword then saddled a horse. My tutor told me that what i was told in stories was real and every thing i know is about to change. He gave me a horn that i recognized as Queen Susan's. He told me that only in the event that im at my greatest need should i blow it and i should keep to the woods. My horse ran and ran into the woods. At the beginning i looked and saw 20 horses with riders chasing me. It ran farther in to the woods. Suddenly i hit a branch and fell off the horse. I jumped up and ran. I ran into the heart of the woods. I saw Narnians and they came for me. I blew the horn but not before one of them was captured. I was then blacked out. I woke up and got the two on my side and they helped me find the Narnians. I was accused of stealing everything and i promised that once i became king i would give them back their kingdom. That got them on my side. We walked for days finding weapons and other Narnians. Then we found the Kings and Queens of Old. They left Susan and i alone to talk about what has happened. This is where my story of love and heartbreak begins. I fell in love with this woman. It all begins with a simple question.

Susan POV

"Come with me Prince Caspian." I said as i walked over to a tree far away from the Narnians. We sat down and i began with the interrogation. Like I said before this is where my story starts. "Please start from the beginning." I commanded like the queen i am. He looked shocked that i would talk to him like that.

"My tutor told me stories of The Golden Age. I vowed that if there were still Narnians out there i would give them back their kingdom when i became king. My uncle didnt know any of this but he wants my throne for himself. I have only lived this long becaus he hidnt have a son. Now that his wife has a son he tried to have me killed. You can trust me when i say i will fight beside you to bring him down. Then i will step down so that you and your siblings may rule." I thought for a second and i decided to believe him.

"Until that time. You are in second command. With me. You will fight with me." I replied.

"Ok. I am glad I will be fighting alongside one of the Queens of Old. And a very beautiful one at that." I blushed very faintly. As i started to get up he grabbed my hand. "Can you tell me about your Golden Age? Please?" I could not resist the plead in his eyes. i nodded and sat down.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"From when you were crowned at Cair Paravel." He looked like a little child listening to a story.

"We had just been crowned at cair paravel and we had realized that not all the Narnians had enough food to eat and often went to bed hungry and not all of them had a warm bed. The first thing we did was open our castle to all narnians with no food and no place to sleep. We gave them nice warm meals cooked to order and a warm bed. Cair Paravel was not always so big. We decided that we needed to expand and add more rooms for everyone. That took about a year to complete. The first week was listening to people talk about their problems and try to help them. Everything was granted within reason. We did what we could. There were no rebellions because we held these meetings once a month. This was mostly left to me because i am more sympathetic to peoples problems. We cared for each and every Narnian as if they were family. Years went by and we made peace with the neighboring places. It was called the golden age because there was no war and no fighting. Though each one of us had many suitors none were chosen. We felt that we never needed anyone because the suitors didnt do anything. They werent fighters they werent negotiators they were lazy slobs who felt like they never needed to do anything. Narnia agreed with us on the suitors. We explored islands and the ocean and all of Narnia. We made sure things are safe and allowed other Narnians to inhabit the newly explored parts. My family and i hunted alot and personally cared for everyone who resided in the castle. On the day we went back we were devastated. we accidentally went back threw the portal. We never thought that we would come back. We hoped but never believed." I was sad talking about our golden age knowing that it was over.

Caspian POV

I never expected to be so drawn into her story. I grew up hearing about the golden age from my tutor. But hearing about it first hand was incredible. I was drawn to her beauty. She was a natural beauty. Not like the other girls i've met that wear stuff they call makeup. She had a clean face and her hair was long and flowy. I couldnt believe how much i was drawn to her. I hope she feels the same for me.

"What was your favorite part of your Golden Age? How many suitors did you have? Didnt you want any children?" I asked when i saw her looking sad. She was happy talking about it. She has a beautiful smile and laugh.

"My favorite part of the Golden Age was...being able to help everyone and knowing that i made a difference in their life. I helped so many Narnians and saved their lives it made me happy knowing that i finally had the power to make a change. I had many suitors. Mayebe like 200 suitors. Like i said none were...how do i put it? None were fit to be a king. A king cannot be lazy or arrogant. He has to love his people. And he would have had to give me my space should i need it. He would have to accept that i am my own person and can make my own choices. I did want children...Still do but i was fine with my family." she looked at the sky. "Its time to turn in. its late." I stood and helped her up and led her to the tent that the narnians made for her.

"Goodnight Susan." I kissed her hand.

"Goodnight Caspian." she kissed my cheek and went into her tent. I stood there for a second. I knew that i was falling in love. and with the most beautiful person.. on the outside as well as the inside... that i ever met.

Susan POV

I pushed down a blush i felt creaping up on me as he kissed my hand. I kissed his cheek and went into my tent and thought of him. As i lied down I thought about his reaction to my story. He seemed to happy to hear it. almost as happy as i was to tell it. I thought about what he told me. He wanted to give the narnians back their kingdom and rule as we ruled. I could tell that i was falling for him. He was so unlike my other selfish suitors. He was warm and caring. He was an overall beautiful person. I have to admit at least to myself... i am falling in love with Prince Caspian X.


End file.
